Formations
In each game, a team has its own formation (フォーメーション, fōmēshon). In the game, a formation can sometimes be gained when opening treasure chests or when winning against another team. List of formations ''Inazuma Eleven'' ''-Note that the following descriptions are taken from the English release of the first game.'' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! ''Inazuma Eleven GO ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Alpha' (アルファ) - Protocol Omega's 3-4-3 formation that gives a balanced attack and defense. *'Beta' (ベータ) - Protocol Omega 2.0's 3-4-3 formation that has more attack and focus on midfielders. *'Shika no Tsuno' (シカノツノ) - Shiroshika's 3-5-2 formation focus on center attack. *'Mamori no Jinkei' (マモリノジンケイ) - a 5-4-1 formation devised by Kinoshita Toukichirou. *'Gamma' (ガンマ) - Protocol Omega 3.0's 3-4-3 formation that focus on side attack. *'Terracotta' (テラコッタ) - Karakuri Heibayou's 3-6-1 formation focus on defense. *'Domain' (ドメイン) - Zanark Domain's 3-4-3 formation that has a very strong offences. *'Perfect' (パーフェクト) - Perfect Cascade's 3-5-2 formation that focus's mostly in attacking the sides. *'Zan' (ザン) - Zan's 3-6-1 formation allows to start a side attack. *'Giru' (ギル) - Giru's 3-5-2 formation is a balanced formation use its sides to attack. *'Garu' (ガル) - Garu's 3-5-2 formation is a defensive formation that focus on center. *'Lagoon' (ラグーン) - The Lagoon's 3-5-2 formation focus on attacks. *'Chaos Flower' (カオスフラワー) - Destructchers's 3-5-2 is a balance formation that side defenders will come to the front line while attacking. *'Mangetsu' (マンゲツ) - Tsukigami no Ichizoku's 2-5-3 formation is super offensive, attacks in V shape. *'Mikazuki' (ミカヅキ) - Vamptym's 3-5-2 formation is super defensive. *'Blood' (ブラッド) - The Excellar's 4-3-3 formation that side defenders will back up the front line when attacking. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Lightning' (ライトニング) - Inazuma Japan (GO)'s 4-4-2 starting and balanced formation. *'Burning Soul' (バーニングソウル) - Fire Dragon (GO)'s 4-3-3 is a balanced formation. *'Ocean Dive' (オーシャンダイブ) - Big Waves (GO)'s 4-4-2 focus on side defense. *'Sandstorm' (サンドストーム) - Shamshir's 4-4-2 is a formation that side defenders and midfielders will push forward while attacking. *'Pakuchi Smell' (パクチースメル) - Mach Tiger's 3-6-1 is a formation that makes a better counter. *'Coup d'état' (クーデター) - Resistance Japan's 3-4-3 is a balance formation. *'Oasis Route' (オアシスルート) - Storm Wolf's 4-3-3 is a formation that will push the front line forward. *'Iron Shell' (アイアンシェル) - Sandorius Eleven's 5-1-4 is formation that has high defense, and use the only midfielder to start attacking. *'Grace Fin' (グレースフィン) - Sazanaara Eleven's 2-5-3 expands the attack like an inverted triangle. *'Lost Wing' (ロストウィング) - Gurdon Eleven's 2-4-4 focus on midfielders' passing to attack. *'Predator' (プレデター) - Ratoniik Eleven's 2-6-2 uses sides to breakthrough and attack at center. *'Obius' (オービアス) - Faram Dite's 3-3-4 stress the importance of long pass. *'Black Hole' (ブラックホール) - Ixal Fleet's 5-2-3 focus on defense, and midfielders will join the front line while attacking. *'Big Bang' (ビッグバン) - Big Bang's 6-3-1 has Iron defenses and use only 1 forward to attack. *'Supernova' (スーパーノヴァ) - Supernova's 5-4-1 has strong defenses. *'Galaxy' (ギャラクシー) - Space Rankers's 5-3-2 use its center to breakthrough. Examples of Formations formation basic.png|Basic. formation death zone.png|Death Zone. formation free march.png|Free March. formation phalanx.png|Phalanx. ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' Category:Game mechanics